osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin Village
Goblin Village is the main settlement of goblins in Asgarnia. Their ancestors were among those who brokered a peace treaty (back in the Fourth Age) with Arrav, the legendary 'Hero of Men'. During the God Wars, the goblins fought in many battles, for many sides, but ultimately owed their allegiance to the 'Big High War God'. Now, without a war to fight in, the goblins have a tendency to fight among themselves. From the time of the God Wars, much has been forgotten. The Goblin Village is the location for the Goblin Diplomacy quest, and is also involved in The Lost Tribe, Dragon Slayer, The Holy Grail, and Recipe for Disaster. It is located north of Falador, and contains many goblins. To enter the village, take the path next to Doric's anvil and the entrance to Taverley. Until Goblin Diplomacy is completed, the goblins will frequently attack each other as part of their ongoing dispute over armour colour. After the quest is completed, they will no longer fight with each other. However, if a player who has not completed the quest enters the village, the goblins will once again attack each other. The only entrance to Goblin Village is from the south, along the path that runs from the gate to Taverley. In the southern portion, there is a mound of dirt which can block goblins from retaliating to ranged attacks. Slightly further north there is a (non-functional) gate and a tower with a second story containing two goblins. In the area north of the gate there are four buildings. The largest and northernmost building contains General Bentnoze and General Wartface, who are constantly arguing. These two play a major part in Goblin Diplomacy, and are also consulted in The Lost Tribe and Dragon Slayer. In the eastern building there is a dungeon contain a goblin cook who is involved in Recipe for Disaster. After the Goblin Generals subsection of that quest is completed, there will be a large hole in the floor and roof of that building. In the northern building with the generals there is a bucket spawn next to the doors. A permanent fire can be found in the middle of the village, along with several dead trees in the northern part, and evergreen trees in the southern part. The main attraction of Goblin Village is the goblins, which can be found everywhere and have a combat level of only 5. Location Goblin Village is located north of Falador and east of Taverley. If you follow the road from Falador's north gate toward Taverley, but head off the track when you pass Doric's hut, you'll find them easily. If you somehow manage to miss the village, though, be careful not to go too far north, past the Chaos Temple, over a ditch and into the Wilderness. To the east of Goblin Village can be found the entrance to the Dwarven Mine (at the foot of Ice Mountain), and eventually, Edgeville and Barbarian Village. Points of interest In terms of resources, Goblin Village is a bit on the empty side. The one resource it does have, though, is the masses of goblins that roam about the village. They're decent training for when you're just starting out on your journey as an adventurer. The Goblin Diplomacy quest can be started by talking to either General Bentnoze or General Wartface in the hut at the northern end of the village. Personalities *General Bentnoze *General Wartface *Grubfoot *Mudnuckles Quests The following quests can be started in Goblin Village: *Goblin Diplomacy Monsters *Goblin Miscellaneous *The generals will teach players two of emotes - Goblin Bow and Goblin Salute - during The Lost Tribe quest. *You can find the entrance to the Mind altar to the east of Goblin Village. *Wine of Zamorak - a Herblore secondary ingredient - can be found in the Chaos Temple to the north-west of Goblin Village. Trivia *Inside of the Generals' Hut, there are two banners. The green banner is that of the Garagorshuun; the Goblins of the Sea and the red banner is that of the Thorobshuun; the Goblins of the Hills. Category:Quest locations Category:Goblins Category:Goblin Diplomacy